elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forelhost (Skyrim)
Forelhost is an ancient Nordic tomb in located southeast of Riften. It is the resting place of the Dragon Priest Rahgot. Location Forelhost is directly southeast of Riften on the nearby mountain. There is a pathway on the southeast side of the mountain, just southwest of Broken Helm Hollow. East from Riften along the paved road and just across a small stone bridge is a single track that leads up to the right (south). Past a side path that leads up to Broken Helm Hollow, the path continues generally southwest, then curves to the north and eventually leads to an abandoned bandit tower. Up the tower steps and ramp, and across its bridge, a path leads to Forelhost, minus the flame traps. In the tower there is a frozen body on a bedroll near a pile of rubble with a snow covered expert-locked chest behind it. Background This was the site where the Dragon Cult attempted to regroup after fleeing the aftermath of the Dragon War. Captain Valmir, an Altmer wearing the armor of whichever Civil War faction the Dragonborn is aligned with, gives the Siege on the Dragon Cult quest at this location. Forelhost Stronghold has several Dragon Cultists both in ghost and in physical form. See the quest article for a detailed walkthrough. Notable items *The dragon priest mask Rahgot at the end, before exiting to the Forelhost Balcony. *The Wall of Fire Dragon Priest Staff. *In the room with the dead spider, there is: **One gold ore vein **One quicksilver vein *The Restoration skill book The Exodus. *The remains of dragon cultists can be looted for full sets of Ancient Nord Armor. *Dragon cultists also drop rare Dragon Priest Daggers. *The cultists are also a rich source of arrows - the archers will drop around 100 Ancient Nord Arrows each. *Forelhost note 1 *Forelhost note 2 *Alchemist's Note *Word Wall - Storm Call on battlements. *The chest in the room where Rahgot is fought is a possible location for Kahvozein's Fang. Alchemy ingredients *Bone Meal *Bleeding Crown *Blue Mountain Flower *Charred Skeever Hide *Deathbell *Ectoplasm *Fire Salts *Fly Amanita *Glowing Mushroom *Namira's Rot *Lavender *Nordic Barnacle *Purple Mountain Flower *Skeever Tail *Spider Egg *Slaughterfish Egg *Snowberries Facilities *Alchemy Labs *Anvil *Arcane Enchanter *Forge *Grindstone *Workbench Trivia *If the Dragonborn has not yet started the Civil war questline, the armor Valmir is wearing is determined by who was followed out of Helgen—Ralof or Hadvar for Stormcloak or Imperial, respectively. *It is possible to reach the Word Wall without going through the dungeon by climbing up the arch and jumping onto the catwalk or ledge. The Whirlwind Sprint shout is not needed to reach the ledge. *If one does not join The Companions, this is one of the few places in the game to get full sets of Ancient Nord Armor. *Unlike most of the Nordic Tombs that contain a Dragon Priest, Forelhost respawns most of the enemies within, barring the Dragon Cultists and Rahgot, who is replaced by a generic Dragon Priest. *If the tomb is visited some time after completing "Siege on the Dragon Cult," the campsite where Valmir stayed is gone, though standing where the fire was will still cast a glow on the Dragonborn's body, as if the fire was still there. Bugs Appearances * * es:Hueste de Forel ru:Форелхост (Skyrim) de:Schützburg Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Quicksilver Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations